Algo está faltando?
by lL.ChAn
Summary: Song Fic sobre o pensamento de L pós-morte.. /ornot


_Gente...essa é minha primeira Song fic...  
Espero que gostem ^^'  
_

**_Sentindo Falta/Faltando -Missing_**  
_Evanescence_

**_"Por favor, por favor me perdoe,  
Mas eu não retornarei para casa."_**

_eu morri...  
Só para provar que voc era culpado.  
Mas mesmo assim...  
Você foi a pessoa que chegou mais perto de ser alguém especial para mim Raito-kun...  
Infelizmente eu não posso voltar para dizer tudo que sentia por você..._

_Se pudesse me ver diria que estou ridiculo?  
Ou ficaria preocupado?_

**_"Talvez algum dia você procure,  
E, pouco consciente, você dirá a ninguém:  
"Algo não esté faltando?""_**

_Ser que você sentir tanto minha falta quanto eu sinto a sua?  
Se senti incompleto como eu me sinto longe de você?_

**_"Você não vai chorar por minha ausência, eu sei-  
Você me esqueceu há muito tempo"_**

_Talvez o Raito-kun sinta minha falta...O Raito-kun que eu conhecia...  
Mas Kira não..._

**_"Eu sou tão sem import ncia?  
Eu sou tão insignificante?"_**

_Kira...Não se importa com ninguém que matou...  
Inclusive eu...  
Qual será que eu realmente amei?..._

**_""Algo não está faltando?"  
Ninguém está sentindo a minha falta?"_**

_Eu não tive namoradas.  
Nem meus pais estavam vivos...  
Meu tutor- Watari- consequentemente está morto também..._

_Eu fui sozinho.  
A vida toda.  
Mas não queria ser...  
Não depois de conhecer você Raito-kun..._

**_"Embora eu me sacrificasse,"_**

_Eu dei tudo de mim...Para resolver o caso Kira e não quis acreditar que era você...  
Eu sabia.  
Mas não queria..nem podia acreditar...  
Eu cometi algum erro?_

**_"Voc não ir tentar comigo, não agora  
Embora eu morresse para saber que você me ama,"_**

_Eu fiz algo errado não é?  
Você sorriu por um momento...  
Eu me chateei._

Você gritou...  
Eu sorri.  
Por saber que eu morreria perto de você ...no início achei que estava feliz porque alguém iria te prender...

**_"Eu estou completamente só.  
Ninguém esté sentindo a minha falta?"_**

_Queria ter alguem que chorasse em meu túmulo...  
E dissesse em prantos: "L eu sinto sua falta"  
Poso parecer um pouco egoísta...  
Mas seria bom se esse alguém fosse você Raito-kun...  
Mas acho que Kira não se importaria com isso...  
Ninguém se importaria com isso..._

**_"Por favor, por favor me perdoe,  
Mas eu não retornarei para casa."_**

_Eu queria poder acreditar que isso só um pesadelo...  
E que quando eu acordar estarei ao seu lado...Algemado a você...  
Mas não...  
Estou morto__! Mas não te odeio por isso..._

**_"Eu sei o que você faz a você ,"_**

_Você se destroi a cada dia com esse maldito caderno...  
Eu queria poder salvar você Raito-kun...  
Salvar você de Kira._

Mas não pude salvar a mim mesmo...  
Embora eu já soubesse que iria morrer...

**_"Eu respiro profundamente e clamo:  
"Algo não está faltando?"  
Ninguém está sentindo a minha falta?"_**

_Você deve estar feliz com Misa...  
E ainda coordenando a investigação ao lado de Mello e Near...  
Está perfeito pra você  
...Sem mim..._

**_"Embora eu me sacrificasse,"_**

_Dei o maximo de mim para tentar entender você.  
Entender Kira!  
Para que você me considerasse um amigo...como eu te considero...  
Alguém especial..._

**_"Você não ir tentar comigo, não agora"_**

_Não tem mais com o que se preocupar Raito-kun.  
Eu morri..._

**_"Embora eu morresse para saber que voc me ama,"_**

_Eu não sei se você sente por mim o que eu sinto por você..._

**_"Eu estou completamente só.  
Ninguém está sentindo a minha falta?"_**

_Mas pra você isso não deve importar.  
Não deve se importar com o que o detetive sente não é?  
Afinal...você tem todas as garotas aos seus pés..._

_Sabe..._

**_"E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei,"_**

_Meu coração doeu na hora de minha morte...  
Mas não foi pelo ataque cardíaco.  
Foi por saber que a sua parte Kira estava dominando você e desaparecendo com o Raito-kun que admirava...  
Mas eu sabia..._

**_"Sabendo que você não se importa."_**

_E continuo sabendo que Kira não se importa com quem mata.  
Mas eu queria te ver mais uma vez..._

**_"E se eu tiver que dormir apenas para sonhar com você...  
Eu acordarei sem você aqui ,"_**

_Para dizer que Amo-te Raito-kun.  
Mas eu já não estou mais aí..Isso seria impossivel de lhe dizer..._

**_""Algo não está faltando?"  
Algo não está ..."_**

_Você riria de mim não é?  
Está tudo tão perfeito em sua vida...Que...  
Um detetive como eu não faz diferençaa... É só um a mais...  
Ou um a menos..._

**_"Embora eu me sacrificasse,"_**

_Eu dei o melhor de mim para que você me visse como realmente sou e você não percebeu nada...!  
Ou não me quizesse..._

**_"Voc não ir tentar comigo, não agora"_**

_Eu quero pensar que eu vou ficar bem sem você .  
Mas não consigo..._

**_"Embora eu morresse para saber que você me ama,"_**

_Eu só queria saber o que sente quanto a mim...  
Ódio?  
Raiva?  
Despreso?  
Amor?_

**_"Eu estou completamente só."_**

_Mas agora você está vivo...E eu morto...  
Exatamente como você tinha planejado...Tudo perfeito..._

**_"Algo não está faltando?"_**

_Eu tenho que aceitar que Kira nunca sente nada por ninguém...  
Mas e o Raito-kun? Enquanto eu pensar nisso...Estarei aqui...esperando por você.  
Ser que..._**__**

"Ninguém está sentindo a minha falta?"

_Porque estou realmente morto...  
Aprendi a conviver com isso...**  
**_

**_~~Fim~~_**

* * *

_Se quizerem Reviews são sempre bons auhsauhas...  
Bom..esse é o fim de mais uma fic...wee \o/  
obrigada por lerem..  
Kissus =*  
_


End file.
